


Good Little Makoto

by quoteunquotecousins



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erotica, F/F, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Humiliation, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoteunquotecousins/pseuds/quoteunquotecousins
Summary: Poor Makoto is feeling lonely and needs the rough treatment that only her dear friend Rei can supply.





	Good Little Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> In this particular story, Rei and Makoto are over eighteen. I hope you enjoy it.

Rei sighed and pressed the cold water bottle against her forehead. After cleaning the shrine for hours she felt it was time they took a little break. She took an additional bottle from the refrigerator and walked back into the shrine proper. 

 

"Mako! I got you something to drink." Rei said, sliding the door shut behind her. Makoto stood up from polishing the floorboards and smiled brightly at her. She was dressed lightly for manual labor in the summer heat. She wore a loose-fitting lime green t-shirt and denim short shorts with a cute matching bandana holding back her hair. Rei felt a little overdressed in her light pink romper, but she supposed all that mattered was they got a lot done. Makoto had been working hard and looked slightly flushed, sweat beading on her forehead and slight redness in her cheeks and chest. 

 

"Thank you, Rei." She said as she accepted the water "That's very kind of you." 

 

"It's the least I could do, it was so sweet of you to offer to help with my chores." 

 

Rei's grandfather was out of town visiting extended family so all of the general maintenance of the shrine fell to her this week. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal but the heat was oppressive and given their extracurricular activities (Ami's cute euphemism for fighting the forces of evil) she'd fallen a little behind. Ami had prep school and Usagi would be more in the way than anything else but Makoto was a huge help. I need to make this up to her, Rei thought to herself. 

 

"Let's head into the house and take a break." Rei said, "I wouldn't want you to think I'm a slave driver." 

 

Makoto choked on her water and coughed into the crook of her arm. 

 

"Are you all right?" Rei said, worry crossing her face as she patted Makoto's back. 

 

"Yes. I'm fine. Wrong pipe." Makoto’s face turned bright red as she frantically gestured towards the door. "Let's head inside!" 

 

Rei shrugged and opened the door for her. It seemed like an odd thing for Makoto to be embarrassed about. The two of them walked into Rei's residence and proceeded to her bedroom. Makoto looked around a half smile on her face. 

 

"I've always liked your room Rei," Makoto said. She sat on her bed, settling the water bottle between her leg. "It's nice. Minimal but pretty." 

 

"Thanks. I don't like a lot of fuss. It interferes with my concentration." Rei laid down next to her. She arched her back and stretched. Makoto tried not to look but the way her clothes hung loosely around Rei's lithe athletic frame was distracting. She still remembered the first time she'd thought of Rei this way. Alone in the bathroom, her teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh of her wrist to stifle her moans as the showerhead thundered against her clit. Her mind's eye wandering over the fiery shrine goddess laying at her side. She gulped and tried to shove the thought from her mind. The last thing she needed to do was get all hot and bothered when Rei was right goddamn there. 

 

Rei could tell something was up. She was worried, Makot0 was given to occasional stints of melancholy. But especially since she'd discovered her identity as Sailor Jupiter and they'd all started spending time together she'd really come into her own. It was unlike her to seem so unsure of herself. 

 

"Are you all right?" Rei reached up and gently ran her fingers down Makoto's back. "You seem stressed. Thinking about your ex again?" 

 

"Uh yeah," Makoto said shakily, a tightness growing in her chest as Rei touched her so gently. "Most of the time I'm fine but this time of year...it's hard." 

 

Rei sat up and leaned against her. 

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. 

 

Makoto sighed and hugged her legs into her chest. She balanced her chin on her knees. 

 

“I don’t know.” Makoto said “I guess...look I know I’m a tomboy. And I’m totally ok with that.” 

 

“Yeah!” Rei said, flexing her bicep as she winked up at her “You’re a total badass. You don’t take any shit.” 

 

Makoto laughed and shoved Rei. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” 

 

“I’m not kidding.” Rei sat up and hugged Makoto from behind. “You’re like an Amazon war Goddess it’s amazing.” 

 

Makoto grinned and took Rei’s hand in hers as she laid back against her. 

 

“I’m glad you think so highly of me.” she said “But while I’m not exactly ashamed of it, I’m aware of how guys look at me. They don’t think 'Wow so pretty.' They’re intimidated.” 

 

Makoto wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Rei’s arms encircled her in a gentle hug. Makoto's heart beat faster as Rei whispered into her ear. 

 

“So what you’re saying is you need someone to make you feel like a woman.” 

 

Makoto blushed. Her breathing became uncomfortably fast. 

 

“Rei...” 

 

“Forgive me for my forwardness,” Rei said. Her finger gently drifted along Makoto’s collarbone. “But for someone of your beauty to go unappreciated is unacceptable. Please. Tell me what you need.” 

 

Makoto closed her eyes, tears of relief streaking her tears. It was like a dam torn asunder by the force of a hurricane. It all came out. Her feelings for Rei. The delight she took in bondage and pain. How much she wanted to kneel at the feet of a leather-clad dominatrix. By the time she finished, she felt lighter than air, like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. 

 

“I think I can help you with that,” Rei said, a wicked grin on her face. She darted to her closet and emerged with an arm full of candles. She kept talking as she set them in various locations, lighting them with a book of matches. “I’m going to need you to strip down to your comfort level. Anything you leave exposed I will assume is ok for me to play with. If you need me to stop say ‘Red’. If you need me to slow down say 'Yellow'. Do you understand?” 

 

Makoto sat there like a deer in the headlights for a moment, dumbfounded that something she’d spent so much time fantasizing about was actually going to happen. Was Rei really going to dominate her? Would that affect their friendship? Or worse yet their partnership as Sailor Guardians? 

 

“Makoto!” Rei said fiercely. “Answer me when I speak to you.” 

 

Makoto shivered, her eyes widened. Rei’s forceful voice was hotter than she ever could have imagined. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Makoto said meekly “I understand.” 

 

“Good.” Rei huffed, she stood and brushed off her romper. “I’m going to get ready. I’ll be back in five minutes. Regardless of how much you take off, there’s something in the nightstand I want you to wear.” 

 

Rei walked out of her bedroom, a cocky smirk on her face. Makoto fell back onto the bed, hardly able to believe her luck. Once she caught her breath she sat up and undressed completely. She was nervous but baring her whole body to Rei was unbearably exciting. She felt almost feverish and her hands shook as she undid her bra clasp. 

 

Once she was naked and all of her clothes neatly folded under the bed she checked in the nightstand. There was nothing there but a bright red collar. Was this something that Rei did often? She shook her head and secured the collar around her neck. She could ask Rei about her sex life after she was done fucking her senseless. 

 

Makoto sat on the bed, breathing evenly. The air felt cool on her bare skin and the gentle pressure of the collar around her neck was both reassuring and arousing in its constriction. When she heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor Makoto sat straight up, a blush in her cheeks. 

 

"My My." Rei said as she ran her fingers through Makoto's hair "What a pretty young woman." 

 

Makoto couldn't help but grin. She knew that this was a game Rei was playing with her. But her heart still soared at the thought of Rei calling her pretty. Rei suddenly pulled her hair, forcing Makoto's head back. It was painful but now Makoto could see her clearly even in the shadowy light of the shrine candles. She was dressed like the untouchable goddess of Makoto's dreams. She wore a corset with leather buckles that exposed and supported her bare breasts, a single golden hoop piercing each delectable pink nipple. Beneath that was a crotchless butterfly thong with a garter belt and fishnet stockings. And, of course, there were her ferocious heels. Heels that shone like fire and were red as blood. 

 

"Such an elegant canvas for me to leave marks on." Rei whispered into her ear as she leaned forward "I can't wait to hear you scream." 

 

"Yes, Mistress." Makoto said, her words punctuated with a gasp when Rei bit her earlobe and pulled her hair again. 

 

"Face down ass up you little slut." Rei said, chuckling at the speed Makoto complied. Makoto blushed, her bare ass vulnerable and exposed. Rei traced her fingers from the small of her back and over the curve of Makoto’s plump ass. 

 

“Choose a number between one and five.” Rei said calmly. 

 

“W-what Mistress?” Makoto said. 

 

Rei slapped her ass so fast it knocked the air from her lungs, like a firebrand against her backside. 

 

“Did I fucking stutter? Choose a number between one and five.” Rei dug her fingers into Makoto's ass. “Don’t make me say it again.” 

 

“Three.” Makoto whimpered, she bit her lip and tried to keep breathing. 

 

“That’s better.” Rei said sweetly. She leaned down and moaned softly as she ran her tongue over the red mark on Makoto’s ass, making the girl shudder. She stood and walked over to her closet to retrieve her box of toys. 

 

“Let’s start with three bruises.” Rei said, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she withdrew a bright red paddle with holes throughout the board. She swung the paddle hard and beat Makoto’s ass, eliciting frightened cries from her with each strike. Her ass jiggled and her skin reddened as Rei grinned with sadistic glee. Makoto squeezed her thighs together. Her body involuntarily swinging forward with each strike of Rei’s paddle. 

 

Rei frowned and lifted her paddle for a moment. Makoto laid rigid with anticipation, gripping the sheets with white knuckles, her ass throbbing with pain. Rei reached forward with her paddle and nudged her thighs apart. 

 

“Spread ‘em.” Rei ordered. “It’s hard for me to beat your slutty ass if you’re gonna tighten up like that.” 

 

Makoto squirmed and slowly spread her legs, baring her wet pussy to Rei’s lustful gaze. 

 

"Stay like that." Rei said, the sweetness in her voice tinged with a sharp sadistic glee. Makoto could hear Rei rustling around in her toys again and she suspected whatever was coming next would not be easy on her. Rei hummed as she secured some kind of cuff onto Makoto's left ankle. When she secured the other cuff, Makoto realized that she couldn't close her legs any longer. 

 

"There, this bar ought to keep you in the right position." Rei said. "Funny, the only time you can keep those slutty legs of yours closed is when you're not supposed to." 

 

Rei didn't stop there. She took Makoto's wrists and bound them with shackles and slipped a bright red ball gag between her sparkling pink lips. Rei smiled down on her handiwork and took her paddle back up. 

 

"Now where were we." She said, tapping her chin as she slowly circled the cool surface of the paddle over Makoto's heated cheeks. "Oh, yes." 

 

Rei renewed her assault on Makoto, beating her until three pulsing bruises spread across her ass and tears mixed with the spittle dripping down her chin from the gag. She felt like her backside was on fire but at the same time, she felt like she was floating. The endorphins pumping at high speed through her system and lulling her into a sense of bliss. 

 

"Such a good girl." Rei said, tracing her fingers up and down Makoto's spine "We started with three bruises..." 

 

Makoto breathed in sharply and tensed up. She wasn't sure if she could stand to take any more punishment quite yet. But to a certain extent, her pride demanded that she keep going and test her highest limits. Rei knelt behind her and placed the fat rubbery head of a Hitachi wand against Makoto's hard little clit. 

 

"And now three orgasms." Rei said fetchingly, turning the wand to its highest setting. The vibrations slammed into Makoto like the root of a lightning strike or the crest of a tsunami. Thundering through her quim and throughout every inch of her body leaving no respite. She tried to scream against the wet seal of her gag but no sound came out. Before she could get her bearings or even ask her mistress for permission her first orgasm wracked her body and had her writhing and jerking uncontrollably. 

 

"That's one." Rei laughed "Two to go!" She giggled before slipping two lube slick fingers into Makoto's asshole. Makoto found her voice then and screamed through her gag as Rei gently fingered her ass and ruthlessly buzzed her clit. She came again, her eyes rolling back into her head. She wasn't sure how much of this she could take. 

 

"Remember to use your words." Rei chided her "Red if you need to stop. Yellow if you need to slow down-whoah there!" 

 

Makoto's hips thrust back towards Rei in a single convulsive burst. She came hard and long, her feet lifting up off the bed as Rei struggled to keep her fingers and the vibrator in place. Her wails echoing through the house even with the gag to stop them up. 

 

Rei pulled the wand away and watched as Makoto slid jerkily back down onto the bed, her thighs soaking wet. Rei gently withdrew her fingers and leaned down by Makoto's head. She undid the gag with her off hand. Makoto gasped, her eyes locking with Rei's. 

 

"Did I do good?" Makoto said breathlessly "Am I a good girl?" 

 

"You did wonderfully." Rei said with genuine tenderness, brushing a single sweat soaked lock of hair from Makoto's face "You're the best girl, the best." 

 

Rei kissed her gently, sweetly. Makoto returned the kiss in kind, cuddling up to her as Rei ran her fingers through her hair.


End file.
